The happy ending
by krizteehee
Summary: Do u believe in happy endings?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own La corda d'oro!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kahoko Hino- A redhead who studies at Seiso Academy .She's in the General Education Department. She plays the violin and participarted in the concours. She is the main character of the story. She 's really kind and caring . Although her violin playing is not so good , she still managed to cope with all the harsh comments from the other music students.**

"Kaho-chan!! Wake up!! You'll be late if you don't wake up now!!" said Kahoko's sister ,she woke up immediately and rushed to the toilet to get herself changed as fast as she could and dashed down her staircase to get her breakfast. It's a good thing that she's fast.

"Kahoko, it's not good to eat your breakfast this quickly."said her mother." I know mother, but....." Kahoko answered while gobbling her food . After finishing her breakfast, she immediately ran to school. While running to school, her head aciddently hit someone's shoulder."Gomen...."said the redhead. She looked up and saw a 17 year old student that has sky blue hair. She blushed for a while and shouted,**"Ei??Tsukimori-kun??You've never been late to school...!!"**

**Tsukimori Len-A student at Seiso Academy too but he's in the Music Department. He plays the violin and he's known for his good looks , violin playing and also known as the Ice cube of the school bcause he has a really cold personality and doesn't have many friends. He is the son of the famous pianist Misa Hamai. He got the first place during the concours.**

"It's none of your bussiness ...and if we stay here any longer,we'll both be late. " said the Ice Cube . She ignored what he said..and continued running to school.

"Finally!!...I made it ...and sensei won't give me detention."said Kahoko."

There was an announcement..."**_Students..I am happy to announce that the prom will be held during the 11th of November..it's about a month from now..so please be prepared and also ,can the former concour participants please meet me at the principal's office... Thank you for your attention._**

**_"_**Well , looks like I have to go now , Mio and Nao."Hai....Kaho-chan"said both of them.

**Mio and Nao- Kahoko's best friends and her classmates .They 've been best friends since they were young. Mio has short and brown hair and Nao has black hair.**

"Oi!!Hino!!" said the green haired pianist. She immediately looked back and saw Tsuchiara.

"Hi..Tsuchiara-kun!!"said Hino.

**Tsuchiara Ryotaro- Also a participant in the concours, he's really good at the piano. He's from the same department as Kahoko but he's in a different class. He first met her when she almost tripped down the staircase and he saved her. He 's also a member of the soccer club.**

"So, why do u think they called us?"asked Tsuchiara. I answered," They probably want us to perform during the prom...", said Kahoko

"Yeah...anyway it would be fun if we could all perform together again.." said Ryotaro. Soon, they reached the outside of the office , they both saw Tsukimori-kun going in the principal's office .Tsukimori-kun also noticed that they were together and gave a death glare to Ryotaro.

"Looks like you guys will never get along...huh?" teased Kahoko. Besides Len, they also saw Kanazawa-sensei, Fuyummi-chan,Shimizu Keichii, Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Azuma.

**Kanazawa-sensei- The teacher that was in charge of the concours. He tries to avoid any hassle and he has a pet cat. Kahoko and Amou-san had a little secret between them.**

**Amou-Nami- A second year like Kahoko .She loves to take photographs and she's the editor of their school newspaper.**

**Fuyummi-chan- A first year student. She plays the clarinet. She's very shy and timid.**

**Shimizu Keichii- A first year student too , he plays the cello. He often falls asleep during lunch breaks and practise sessions but appears to know a lot about music .**

**Hihara Kazuki- A third year student that has bubbly character and he's really good at playing basketball. He also plays the trumpet.**

**Yunoki Azuma- The classmate of Hihara. He's very popular with the girls but he has a dark side .He plays the flute.**

"Looks like everybody's here."said the principal.

" Students, please listen, I would like to ask all of you for a favor,"said the principal.

To be continued~~~stick around to find out what the favor is......


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…(Chapter 1)**

"Students, please listen, I would like to ask all of you for a favor,'' said the principal.

**Chapter 2**

" Students, will all of you be able to perform a song together during the prom?'' asked the principal.

**There was a silence……**

" Yeah…I guess so…" said everybody.

_" Well then, I'll leave it to you guys to choose the song ." said the principal. "So, all of you, please go back to your classes to resume your studies."_

_"Hai…."said all of them._

**On their way…..**

" So guys…what song should we play? "said Kazuki.

**There was another silence…..**

"I've got some music scores at home…''said Len.

" Great then….when will we meet?" asked Kazuki

"I'm afraid I'm busy this week except Saturday," said Len

"I'm busy on that day'', said Tsuchiara.

"Me too.." said Keichii.

"Gomen, I'll have to be excused on that day, "said Fuyumi

"My parents are having their anniversary on that day…so I'm afraid I won't be able to come , said Yunoki.

" What about you Hino? ", asked Len.

" I think I'm free…" answered Kahoko.

" Well, let's both meet at my house , Saturday . Is 1 o'clock okay with you?'" asked Len

"Yeah…I only need to be back home by dinner", said Kahoko.

"Then, it's settled." Said Len

**They both when back to their classes….**

"Kaho-chan!!??"said Mio and Nao

"Yes??" said Kahoko.

" So what's up??" said Nao

"Oh , the principal asked us to perform together during the prom." answered Kahoko

"Kaho, who are you gonna bring to the prom.?? Maybe this time, the violin romance may come true", said Mio.

"For the last time, the romance is just some sort of old story!! " said Kahoko.

**They continued their lesson when their class teacher came in the class.**

_"Who am I gonna bring to the prom?" thought Kahoko._

**_"Ring…….ring……ring……"._**

"Kaho-chan!! It's time to go…it's the end of class!! Said Nao and Mio

" Oh, I have practice "said Kahoko

" We'll meet up with you tomorrow then…bye Kahoko, " said Nao and Mio.

**In the practice rooms….**

" Hino , you're late…" said Len

"Gomenne , Tsukimori-kun "said Kahoko

"Let's start our lesson then.." said Len

**After their lesson….**

'It's late …I'll walk you home…" said Len

"No, it's okay .Your house is quite far from my house anyway." answered Kahoko

"No, I insist…it's getting dark..who knows what might happen to you." Said Len

"Arigato….Tsukimori-kun" said Kahoko

**In front of Kahoko's house…**

"So…we'll meet up at your house then…" said Kahoko

"Yeah…Kahoko"said Len

**_Kahoko's blushed, it's the first time she has ever heard Len calling her by her first name._**

"Gomen…" said Len

"It's okay…I think we should call each another by our first names..between ourselves of course" said Kahoko.

"Yeah…Kaho-chan" said Len

"Bye Len!! Take care on your way back home" said Kahoko

"You too…see you tomorrow" said Len while **blushing.**

**To be continued…..**

_Please comment_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It's Thursday….**

" Kaho-chan!!" called Kazuki.

"Hi…Hihara-sempai!! What's up?" said Kahoko.

"Nth much…just wanted to say hello…" answered Hihara.

"Um…umm…..about the prom thing…."asked Kazuki

"Yes?? What about it?" asked Kahoko

"Oh!! It's about the song, right? Well , Tsukimori-kun and me will discuss about it on Saturday"answered Hino

"No…no…it's not about that…I was wondering who you're bringing to the pro…pro…prom," asked Kazuki worriedly.

" I don't know….nobody asked me to go with them yet…so I'll probably be going with my best friends…" said Kahoko

**"Ei??!! That's impossible!! So many boys like you Kaho-chan!!" shouted Kazuki**

**_Kahoko blushed…_**

" Then…wi…will…yo..you…." said Kazuki

" Will I...what?" said Kahoko

" Will you…." Said Kazuki

_**Ring….ring…..ring…….**_

"Oh…looks like recess is over…." Said Kahoko

"Bye Hihara- sempai…see you later…" said Kahoko

" Bye Kaho-chan…" answered Kazuki

**_"I was so close…I'm a man!!…Why can't I do it…It's just like this….Kaho-chan , will you go to the dance with me? Argh!!!!!!…Okay…I'll ask her the next time I see her…I wished that I did it just now…." Thought Kazuki_**

"I'm just afraid that someone will ask her out before I do…." Sighed Kazuki

**Back at class…..**

Kahoko couldn't stop thinking about what Kazuki was asking her….

_**Ring….ring…ring…**_

"Students….class is dismissed…" said the teacher

**There was an announcement…….**

"Students….there is a change to the date of the prom..it's going to be in another two weeks…we're very sorry if we caused you any trouble..so please get ready…" said the principal

" Great…..now we have less time to practice on the piece" thought Kahoko

**After that,…..**

_Kahoko walked back home with her best friends- Nao and Mio ._

'Kaho-chan, who are you bringing to the prom?" asked Mio

" No one..asked me to go with them yet..how about you?" asked Kahoko

" We have the same problem Kaho-chan, but I find it really strange that no one asked you out yet…"said Nao

" Why would you say that?" asked Kahoko

"Mio, please list out the few examples.."said Nao

**"Well, there's Tsukimori-kun …..he's gotten a little more sociable and we've only seen him smile when you're around…"said Mio**

**"Well….we also can see that Tsuchiara-kun is a lot more comfortable when you're around and he also helps u a lot .." said Nao**

**"Next..there's Hihara sempai..he only blushes when you're around…and we can see that he gets really nervous whenever you're around…"said Mio**

Kahoko's face is now as red as her hair….she was really embarrassed….

"Kaho-chan..here's your house…see you tomorrow.." said Mio and Nao

"See you….take care guys…" said Kahoko

" I think Mio and Nao are exaggerating a little …Tsuchiara only thinks me as his sister, Kazuki is a really good friend and well Len…he's just a friend that is willing to help me with my violin…" thought Kahoko

"But I wonder…who are they gonna bring to the prom…" thought Kahoko

**_Please comment…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously….( chapter 3)**

But I wonder…who are they gonna bring to the prom…" thought Kahoko

**Chapter 4**

**Friday…..6.30 a.m.**

**Tsuchiara:** Oi!! Hino…( as he tapped Kahoko's shoulder)

Hino**:** Good morning….Tsuchiara-kun…

**Tsuchiara**: This is my first time seeing you walking to school this early….r u sure you're Kahoko Hino??

Hino: Stop teasing me…you can be really mean sometimes…

**Tsuchiara**: It can't be helped…so have you and Tsukimori picked a song to perform yet…??

Hino: Not yet…we're going to pick a song tomorrow…

**Tsuchiara:** Oh, by the way, has anybody asked you to the prom yet??

Hino: No…why??

**Tsuchiara**: Um…um…it's nothing..but I find it weird that nobody asked you to the prom yet…

Hino: Why is that?

**Tsuchiara:** …..let's change the subject

Hino:???

**Tsuchiara:** Hino, would you…..would you…li…like ….a…accom…accompa..

Hino: Tsuchiara-kun, I don't understand a word you're saying…

**Tsuchiara**: Forget about it….

Hino: Anyway…I've got to go to class now…

**Tsuchiara: **Oh…see you later …( with a disappointed tone)

_" This girl can really make me lose track of time and make me focus on her no matter where I am…she's really amazing"_ **thought Ryotaro.**

" First , it's Hihara- senpai …next, it's Tsuchiara…what is going on with everybody?? " thought Kahoko

**End of school…..**

**Mio and Nao:** Kaho – chan!!

Kahoko: Yes??

**Mio:** Gomen Kaho-chan…we have to stay back at school for a club meeting…so we can't accompany you back home…

Kahoko: It's okay….I can go back myself…

**Nao**: We're really sorry…bye Kaho-chan

Kahoko: Bye….good luck with the meeting..( and off she went…)

_On the way , she saw Tsukimori-kun…_

Hino: Tsukimori-kun??

**Tsukimori :** ( He looked back…)What is it Hino??

Hino: Aren't u practicing at the music rooms??

**Tsukimori:** No….I thought of practicing at home…

Hino: So…Tsukimori…are u going to the prom with someone??

**Tsukimori:** It's none of your business…

_" He could have answered me in a different way…" _thought Kahoko

**Len could see that Kahoko was really irritated by his way of answering her.**.

_" Great….the girl of your dreams hates you now…."_ Thought Len

**Tsukimori:** Gomenne….Kaho…..

Hino: It's okay…( still a little disappointed…)

**Tsukimori:** What about you??

Hino: Oh…no one asked me out yet…so..no…

**Tsukimori:** Oh….so….

Hino: ???

**Tsukimori:** I know it's not like me but….wo…would… yo…you…..

Hino: ( She's looking at Len with a curious look..)

**Tsukimori:** ( This was the first time he's actually getting nervous…) Would you be punctual tomorrow??

Hino: Of course….I have to..if not we won't have enough time to pick a song ( smiling….)

"_ She must think I'm an idiot …that's what I get for blowing my chance…"_ thought Len

**Len:** So…I'll see you tomorrow…bye….

Hino: Yeah…..bye Len….

**Len:** Bye Kaho-chan….( blushing…)

**To be continued……please comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday, 12:50 pm**

_"She's not here yet…she better not be late…" thought Len_

**Ding…..Dong**

"Ohayou…Len.." greeted Kahoko

"Ohayou, Kahoko" said Len

"Let's go the music room…." Said Len

**Kahoko noded and followed him .**

" Well, these are just some of the scores I've got" said Len

**Kahoko's eyes were about to drop out**…

" Just some??!!" thought Kahoko

**They looked thru the scores and flipped through the pages of the books but they still couldn't find anything good…**

**The scores were all scattered on the floor so Kahoko tried to put them together…and suddenly one of the scores struck her…**

**She showed Len the score..and he said it's not a bad choice….**

"Minuet in G by Beethoven…the rhythm is quite tricky…are you sure you can play this, Kahoko?"asked Len

"Yeah….I learned it during the summer holidays…"answered Kahoko

"To be honest, how did you manage to learn the whole song?" asked Len

" Didn't I tell you…I went for violin lessons during the holidays" said Kahoko

"It's a good thing" said Len

"Pardon?" asked Kahoko

"Nothing…"said Len

"It's settled then…can you tell the others that we'll be practicing after school?" said Len

"Sure…but I'm afraid I don't have Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu-kun's number…"said Kahoko

Len took out his phone and gave it to Kahoko.

**Both of their hands touched each others, Kahoko and Len blushed….**

**She started calling them…when Len went to his room…**

" All done…" said Kahoko

**She looked at her watch...5:45 pm…**

"I better get going , Len" said Kahoko

"Oh…."said Len

**He escorted her to the main door…**

"Wait Kaho, I have something to ask you" said Len

"Yes??" asked Kahoko

"I know it's not like me…but..will yo..you..accompany m..me to the pro…prom?"asked Len while blushing

**Kahoko blushed…**

"Hai…Len" said Kahoko

" Arigato..Hino-san" he said while smiling.

"I'll escort you back home Kahoko…" said Len

"Arigato Tsukimori-kun…"said Kahoko

**At the front door,**

"So, I'll see you at practice on Monday" said Len

"Hai….Tsukimori –kun" said Kahoko

" About the prom…I'll pick you up at 6:30pm…"said Len

**She nodded her head.**

"Take care on your way back home…Len" said Kahoko

"Hai…Kaho-chan" said Len and off he went

_"Hino Kahoko, you've just made me , Tsukimori Len the happiest guy on earth…Arigato" thought Len._

**At the Hino's residence**

"Kaho, why do you look so happy?" asked her sister.

"I just got asked out to the prom…" answered Kahoko

" Who…??Oh…I know ..must be that Tsukimori guy you've been talking about.." said her sister

**Kahoko blushed…**

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello? Kaho-senpai, it's Fuyummi-chan..are you free tomorrow senpai?"asked Fuyummi

'Oh, Fuyummi-chan...yeah…why?"asked Kahoko

"I wa...was wondering if you w...would like to come with m..me, Amou-senpai, Mio and Nao-senpai to buy a dress for the prom…"asked Fuyummi

"Of course I'll come…Fuyummi-chan" said Kahoko

"Ari…arigato..Ka..Kaho-senpai" said Fuyummi

"I should be the one thanking you…I have to go now..bye..Fuyummi –chan.."said Kahoko

"Bye…Ka..Kaho-senpai"said Fuyummi

She switched off her mobile phone and went to her room…

_"Today so happens to be the best day of my life…" thought Kahoko as she lied down her bed_

**To be continued..please press the green button down there….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ohayou…Kaho-sempai.." said Fuyummi with a shy voice

"Ohayou..Fuyummi-chan" said Kahoko

"Kaho-chan!! Who are you going to the prom with??"asked Mio

"Erm…Tsukimori-kun.."said Kahoko while blushing

"So..the violin romance is coming true…."said Nao

"Kahoko, you and Tsukimori-kun will have to stay back and have an interview with me…"said Amou

"Amou-san…we're just going as friends…"said Kahoko

"We'll see about that.."said Mio,Nao and Amou

"I think we should start looking at dresses…senpais…"suggested Fuyummi

"Oh..yes..yes..Fuyummi-chan" said Amou

Kahoko found a few nice dresses but there's one that really caught her eye…the dress was blue in colour and the length of dress was just right below her was simple yet elegant, it was the perfect dress.

"Kaho..you have to try that dress on!!"said Amou

Kahoko took the dress and went into the dressing room…When she came out..all they could say was…

"Sugoi!! That dress looks perfect on you Kaho!!"said Mio

"Hai…Kaho-senpai"said Shouko

"It's perfect..I bet Tsukimori-kun would have his eyes staring at you for the entire time.."said Amou

Kahoko blushed …

She took the dress to counter to pay for it….

"See you guys at school tomorrow…!!"said Kahoko

"Take care on your way back home!!" said all of them

Monday…6:40 AM

"Shimizu-kun ??" thought Kazuki when he saw him entering the school gates…

" Oi!! Shimizu-kun!!" yelled Kazuki

Keichii looked back..

"Ohayou…Hihara-senpai…" said Shimizu

" So..who are u gonna bring to the prom?"asked Kazuki

"Fuyummi-chan…." Said Shimizu with a smile on his face

" Shimizu-kun, I never knew you liked Fuyummi-chan…?" said Kazuki

"Hihara-senpai…did you know that Tsukimori-senpai asked Kaho-senpai to the prom??" asked Shimizu

"What??" screamed Hihara

"I mean…I never thought that Tsukimori liked Kaho…" said Kazuki with a very sad tone…

"Me too…" said Keichii

"I thought that she would be going to the prom with Tsuchiara since their best friends..not because they like each other..but Tsukimori is….."thought Kazuki

"Senpai…I have to go now..u should go too.." said Shimizu

"Hai.."said Kazuki with a very depressed tone

Recess…

"Oi….Hihara-senpai, what's wrong with you??"asked Ryotaro

"It's nothing …it's just that…Tsukimori asked Kaho out to the prom before anyone did…"said Kazuki

"What??The ice cube did what??" screamed Ryotaro

"I thought that maybe she would go with you..since you guys are close friends.." sighed Kazuki

Ryotaro was so mad and angry..not at Kahoko , Len or anybody else…he was so angry at himself..for not asking her that day..

Ryotaro and Kazuki were both about to cry…but they kept holding back…and they tried as hard as possible not to let their tears drop…

To be continued……


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Practise…**

**"Stop!!!" said Len**

"What's wrong with the two of you…"said Len

"It's none of your business...Ice cube ..." said Ryotaro

"Tsuchiara-kun, Hihara-senpai..what's wrong??"asked Kahoko worriedly

"It's nothing Kaho…"said Kazuki

"It's just that …I don't think you can help us…"said Tsuchiara

"Kaho-senpai, I think we should continue with our practice.."said Fuyuumi

"I agree…"said Shimizu

"Hai…everybody let's continue…"said Kahoko

**"1..2…3…"said Len**

**They started playing…**

_"Everything is so wrong…"thought Len_

"Okay…it's all for today…whatever is going on with both you.."said Len

**Ryotaro gave a death glare to Len…**

**Len glared back at Ryotaro**

**The next day…at the roof top**

"Kazuki, what's wrong??"asked Azuma

"It's nothing.." answered Kazuki

"It's just that…I wanted to ask Kaho-chan to the prom..but Len asked her first…"said Kazuki

"Len actually asked her??"asked Yunoki

"Hai…"said Kazuki

**"**Do you like Hino-chan??"asked Yunoki

"Yes…I like her a lot…"said Hihara

"Then..if you really love her...you should let her go.."said Yunoki

"Why??"said Kazuki

"Haven't you heard of this saying….if you really love that special someone…you'll sacrifise anything for them" said Yunoki

"I can see that Hino and Tsukimori really like each another…"said Yunoki

" I can see that too…I've made up my mind..I'm gonna let her go because I love her…"said Kazuki

**On the way back home…**

"Hihara-senpai… why do you look so happy??" asked Tsuchiara

"Yesterday..I was really sad because Len got to ask her to the prom before I did…"said Kazuki

"And..??" said Ryotaro

"I asked Yunoki for some advice and I realized that…if you really like that person, you'd sacrifice anything for them…"said Kazuki

"(Smile….)Sacrifice everything…huh??"said Ryotaro

"Arigato..Hihara-senpai.."said Ryotaro

"For what??"asked Kazuki

"It's nothing…"said Ryotaro

"I can see that Hino-chan and Tsukimori really like each other.."said Kazuki

"Me too…."said Ryotaro

"O…Ryotaro…I have to go now…"said Kazuki

"O…see you at practice tomorrow…"said Ryotaro

"Hino…I've decided to give you up too…because I really love you from the very bottom of my heart…"thought Ryotaro

**The next day…during practice…**

"That was a lot better…."said Len

"I agree…"said Kahoko

"We were worked up about something personal yesterday…"said Ryotaro

"Oh…anyway..it's a good thing that both of you cheered up.."said Kahoko

"The piece is almost perfect…let's try to enjoy ourselves a little when we're playing this song.."said Keichii

**All of them nodded except Len…**

**The next day…**

_"Did you hear??Tsukimori-kun is leaving Japan to study abroad!!"whispered some of the few music students.._

**Ryotaro opened his eyes really widely..he was really shock…**

**Ring…ring…ring….**

"Oi!! Ice cube!!"said Ryotaro

"What..football guy.."said Len

"Is it true??"said Ryotaro

"What's true…??"asked Len

"Don't play dumb…."said Ryotaro

"Are you really leaving Japan??"asked Ryotaro

"Yes…I'm gonna study music in Vienna" said Len

"You idiot!!" said Ryotaro

"Does everybody know about this??"said Ryotaro

"It doesn't matter…I was gonna tell you but you found out anyway.."said Len

"What about Hino??"asked Ryotaro

"She doesn't know anything about it…and she doesn't have to.."said Len

"You're such an idiot!!"said Ryotaro

"Don't you know why you're hiding everything from Hino??"said Ryotaro

There was a silence…

" Why are you so worked up when it comes to Hino…"asked Len

"It's because I like her…and you like her too…"said Ryotaro

**Len froze completely…when he heard those words…**

**To be continued…….plz comment!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Len's POV**

_"I like her….huh?"_

_" To be honest, I really do love her….but whenever I open my mouth..I tend to hurt her feelings…"_

What should I do...Kahoko..I don't deserve somebody like you…

_**" I've decided to leave but it still hurts having to leave you, having your beautiful music disappear from my world…"sighed Len as he stared at his violin.**_

**Normal POV**

" That's a wrap everybody!!"said Ryotaro

**Everybody started packing their instruments….**

"Hino…let me escort you back home today…"said Len

" Gomennasai, I promised my friends that I'd go with them…"said Kahoko

"No…it's okay…it's not urgent…"said Len

"O..then I'll go then.."said Kahoko

"See you tomorrow…"said Len

" Hai..Len "said Kahoko

**On the way home…**

"Mio, Nao ….who r u guys going to the prom with?"asked Kahoko

"Mio is going with Ari-kun while I'm going with Hihara-senpai…"said Nao

"Ei?? Hihara-senpai asked you out ..Nao??"asked Kahoko curiously

"Hai..Kaho-chan…"answered Nao

"Oh…we're here…see you tomorrow guys…take care!!"said Kahoko

"Kay….u too…"said Mio and Nao

"Another two days…huh?"thought Kahoko

**The next day….**

" Hino!!"said Ryotaro

"I heard you're going to the prom with the ice cube…"said Ryotaro

"Yeah…what about you??"asked Kahoko

"I'm going with Mori-san…the girl who accompanied you during the concours"said Ryotaro

" Tsuchiara-kun..do you like Mori-san..??"asked Kahoko

"Of course not…I just think her as a friend…I just thought that we have a lot in common so I asked her out since you and Tsukimori are going out together…and why would you think that I like Mori-san??"said Ryotaro

"I just thought that you guys look good together…"said Kahoko

_**Ring…ring…ring…**_

"Bye then…"said Kahoko

"O..bye…"said Ryotaro

"Class is dismissed…"said the teacher

"Finally!!!I was about to fall asleep…"sighed Kahoko

"Me too…'said Nao

"Well.... I've gotta go to practice…"said Kahoko

"Gambatte…Kaho-chan!!"said Mio

"Arigato..Mio ,Nao…"said Kahoko

"Hino, may I escort you back home today?"asked Len

"Hai…I'm free today…"said Kahoko

"Arigato…I have something to tell you..'said Len

**During practice…**

"Do we really have to wear all those formal outfits to the prom??"asked Kazuki

"Of course, Hihara-senpai!!"said Kahoko

"You don't expect people to wear trainers to the prom, do you??"asked Ryotaro

"Of course not!!"said Kazuki

"Should we continue practice, senpais??"asked Keichii

"Hai…."said everybody

**After practice…**

"Hino, are you ready??"asked Len

"Hai…let's go…"said Kahoko

**On the way back to Kahoko's house….**

"What is it that you wanted to tell me??"asked Kahoko

"It's about…it's about….said Len

"It's about what??"asked Kahoko

"I..I'm le…leave…it's nothing…"said Len

"It's alright..you can tell me anything..we're friends right??"said Kahoko

"It's nothing…"said Len

"Okay…."said Kahoko

" Bye….Kaho….see you tomorrow..have a good rest…"said Len

"You too…try not to overdo your practice…promise??"said Kahoko

"Promise…see you tomorrow.."said Len

**To be continued…...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Knock...knock…knock….**

"Kaho-chan!!! Open the door immediately!!"screamed Amou

**She opened the door….and saw Amou-san, Fuyummi-chan, Mio , Nao and Mori**

"What are all of you doing here??It's 3 o'clock…."said Kahoko

"Well…you don't expect people to show up without dressing properly, do you?"asked Mio

"Hurry up and take a shower..after that come down to the living room…"ordered Mori

"Fine…"said Kahoko

**After bathing**…..

"Ah, Kaho…sit here…we'll start doing up your hair…"said Amou

"It's a good thing your hair grew longer…"said Mio

"Kaho-senpai will look beautiful…"said Shouko

**Kahoko blushed….**

**After 1 hour….**

"Sugoi!!Kaho-chan kawaii!!"said Nao

"Now it's your turn to do Fuyummi-chan's hair…."said Mio

"Kay…"said Kahoko

**After putting on their makeup…they changed into their dresses…**

"Sugoi!! Everybody looks so pretty…"said Kahoko

"Hai…"said Fuyummi

"To be honest, Kaho-chan looks the prettiest…"said Nao

"Hai…senpai.."said Fuyummi

"Ei??"said Kahoko while blushing

"I'm so glad that we're all going to the prom together in a limo…"said Kahoko

**All of them nodded…**

**Flashback…**

"Kahoko, my parents rented a limo for all of us..so we'll be going to the prom with the other concours participants and your friends.." texted Len

"Okay…I can't wait 4 2morrow…"she replied

**Back to reality….**

**Knock….knock…knock**

"Are you girls ready??"asked Ryotaro

"Yeah…wait a minute…"said Kahoko

**When Amou-san opened the door….all the boys were stunned by the girl's beauty…**

**As the boys escorted their dates to the limo…they complimented how pretty they were…**

**When it was Len's turn…**

"Hino, you look really pretty today…"said Len

"You look really smart…."said Kahoko

"Arigato Hino…"said Len

**In the limo….**

"Ei??Yunoki-senpai's not coming with us??"asked Amou

"Hai…he said he would fetch his date personally.."said Ken( Amou's date-the head of the photography club)

"Oh…"said Amou

**Kahoko and Len didn't hear a thing …both of them blushed so hard because Len wouldn't let go of Kahoko's hand…both Tsuchiara and Kazuki were really jealous**

**When they reached there….**

"This is our table…let's put our instruments down first…"said Kahoko

"Hai…"said everybody

"There's Yunoki…."said Len

"Oi!! Yunoki!!Over here!!"said Kazuki

**Yunoki nodded his head as he escorted his date to their table….**

"Wow…Yunoki's date is really pretty…"whispered some of the students

"Hello, everybody…this is Sakura Miaka…the daughter of my father's good friend…"said Yunoki

"Hello…it's a pleasure to meet all of you.."said Sakura

**We talked and talked…but Len seemed to be really quiet…**

"Len, are you alright??"asked Kahoko worriedly

"Hai…don't worry about me…."said Len

" Guys, it's time you all get backstage…"said Kanazawa –sensei

"Hai…"said everybody

"Now…the seven concours participants will perform "Minuet in G" by Beethoven…"said the MC

"Gambatte everybody!!"said Kazuki

**All of us went on stage…**

**Kahoko's POV**

**As Len waved his violin bow…we got ready to play…**

**The different melodies from the different instruments connected…and formed a beautiful melody..The melody of the song sounded as if it's telling us a story…a happy one….**

**When we finished playing….all the audience clapped….we were all very pleased with our performance…**

**Normal POV**

"Sugoi!!"exclaimed Kazuki

"Hai…that was one of our best performances…"said Kahoko

**Everyone nodded, even Len was satisfied with our performance…**

"Everyone grab a partner..and start dancing the waltz.."said the DJ

**Kahoko's Pov**

**Len reached out his hand …and said: "Hino, will you dance with me??"**

**I smiled and said:" Of course…I'd be glad to…"**

**We started dancing as soon as the song started….our eyes locked to each another's…**

**I loved every moment of it…**

**Len's POV**

"**Hino…You're a really good dancer…."**

**I wished that this moment would last forever…..**

**I wished you knew how much I love you…..**

**Normal POV**

**After dancing the waltz….**

**Len brought Kahoko to the rooftop…**

"Kahoko, I need to tell you something…."said Len

"What is it??"asked Kahoko

"I'm leaving Japan to study music abroad in Vienna…"said Len

"Oh…that's really great.."said Kazoko with a sad tone

"You don't understand….it's not for a short period…I may not be able to see you for a long time…"said Len

**Kahoko started crying….**

"Are you alright??"said Len

"Yes, I'm fine…"said Kahoko

"I'm not finished yet...can you please look at me…"said Len

"Kahoko, I really like you…will you wait for me??"asked Len

Kahoko hugged Len and said : " Yes..I'll wait for you forever…because I love you…"

"Arigato…Kaho"said Len

**They reached for each another 's lips…and kissed. It wasn't a normal kiss anyone would experience….it was a really passionate kiss .It was something both of them longed for….and now they reached their goal…**

**To be continued....**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"Although it's been 5 years since you left Japan, I'll still wait for you…"thought Kahoko_

**Kahoko is now a professional violinist .She's well known around Japan and other countries in audiences are very fond of her straight forward music just like her other friends from high school. She graduated from a music university in Japan with high honours.**

**On the other side…**

_"Kahoko, I'll be back soon, please wait for me…."thought Len_

**Len is now one of the richest and youngest musician in the world. He is very well known in every country you can name of. He has performed with many orchestras but he normally performs solos on concert tours.**

**Although it's been five years, they still keep in touch with emails and never forget each another's birthday.**

**February 27th**

"Kahoko, Happy 22nd birthday!!"said her sister

"Thanks, sis…."said Kahoko

"Happy Birthday, Kahoko!!"said her mother

"Thanks, mom…"said Kahoko

"I've got something to do…if you need me, just call me…I'm in my room…"said Kahoko

"Even on your birthday…??'asked her sister

"Unfortunately…yes…"said Kahoko

"That's too bad….we wanted to celebrate your birthday in a restaurant.."said her mother

"What did I say about birthdays….I told you no fancy restaurants.."said Kahoko

"Fine…"said both her sister and mother

**When she reached her room, she flipped her handphone to check the messages…**

"One from Ryotaro,Keichii,Kazuki,Fuyummi,Amou,Mio,Nao and a few from some other musicians…"said Kahoko

"None from Len…"said Kahoko sadly

**_Ring…ring..ring…._**

"Hello??"said Kahoko

"Hello…it's Len…"said Len

"Len!! I've missed you so much!!"said Kahoko

"Happy Birthday…"said Len

"Thanks, Len…"said Kahoko

"I have a present for you…."said Len

"What did I tell you about sending gifts over from Vienna…Len"said Kahoko

"Well, you just have to accept it…"said Len

"Just come out of your house…"said Len

"Alright…"said Kahoko

"But Len…it's really expensive to send gifts over just for me…"said Kahoko as she walked out of the main door

"Well….you have to receive it because it's impossible to send it back.."said Len

**Kahoko was outside her house but she didn't see anything…**

"Len, I don't see anything.."said Kahoko

"Turn to your left…"said Len

**She just did what was told and saw a blue haired guy with a black cellphone…**

"Surprised??'asked Len

**Kahoko ran towards him and hugged him….**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back.."asked Kahoko

"Isn't it obvious?? I wanted to surprise you on your birthday…"said Len

"Well, your plan worked.."said Kahoko as she kissed him

"I'm back for good…you're mine now…"said Len

"I was always yours…"said Kahoko while giggling

"I missed you so much…"said Len

"I missed you more than you could imagine…"said Kahoko

**After a while....**

"Well, come into my house…Len..my family would like to meet you.."said Kahoko

"Hai…"said Len

"Mom, Len's back….and he's in our house.."said Kahoko

"Really??"asked her sister

**As all of them entered the living room…**

"Oh, Tsukimori-sama….it's been quite a while…"said Kahoko's mother

"Yes,it has been.."said Len

**They continued talking….**

" I was wondering..if it's okay to bring Kahoko out with me tonight.."asked Len

"Of course…just make sure you keep her safe…"said her mother

**Len looked at his watch..**

"Well, I have to get going…."said Len

"Okay…but can't you stay a little longer??"asked Kahoko

"I'm afraid not..I promised my parents that I'd meet up with them.."said Len and gave Kahoko a quick peck on her lips…

**She escorted him to the main door…**

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 later, okay??"asked Len

"Okay…see you "said Kahoko as she kissed his cheek

"I'll call you later…bye Kaho"said Len

"Bye…good luck meeting with your parents.."said Kahoko as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend

**_Ding…dong…._**

Kahoko opened the door….

"Kahoko, are you ready??"asked Len

"Yes.."said Kahoko

'Bring her back safely, okay??"said her mother

"Of course, …"said Len

**Len opened the car door like a gentleman and helped her get up the car….**

**After that, he started driving ….**

"Kahoko, you look very pretty…"said Len

"Thanks, you look pretty good too…"said Kahoko

"Your hair has grown longer…"said Len

"Yeah…"said Kahoko

**In the restaurant….**

"I would like to have the season salad and the steak please.."said Kahoko

"I would like the soup of the day and pasta…"said Len

"Is that all?"asked the waiter

"Yes…"said both of them

"Looks like you've cut down on sweets and desserts??"said Len

"Stop teasing me…"said Kahoko

**Both of them smiled….**

"Well, I haven't been able to smile this much since I left Japan.."said Len

"Since you're back now, I have to take up that responsibility…."said Kahoko

**They talked and enjoyed their meal the entire night…**

**After another 2 years and a few months…**

"Are you enjoying the sunset??"asked Len

"Yes….I feels wonderful…it couldn't get any better.."said Kahoko

"Don't be so sure…."said Len

"Huh??"said Kahoko in curiosity

**Len kneeled down right in front of her and said:**

"Hino Kahoko, will you marry me ??"

"I may not be the perfect husband but would you marry me and make me the happiest guy on the planet??"

**Tears washed Kahoko's face…**

"Yes…I will.."said Kahoko happily

**He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately...**

_"I love you so much" thought both of them_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The concours participants are having a small gathering in a restaurant….**

" Who knew Tsukimori would ask Hino to marry him…"said Ryotaro

**Len glared at Tsuchiara…**

"Come on, you too…act your age…"said Kahoko

"Haha…you're right…it's been 7 years.."said Mori

" Shouko…how's Rina??"aske Kahoko

"She's fine…."said Keichii

"Who knew you too would be the first to get married and have a child …"said Kazuki

"Well, you're not so bad yourself…you and Nao ranked second…"said Azuma

"Oh ya!! Congratz Tsukimori and Kaho-chan!!" exclaimed Kazuki

"Thanks..Kazuki" said Kahoko

"I almost forgot….these are the invatations to our wedding…"said Kahoko

"Sugoi…I'll be very fancy huh??"said Kazuki

"Well, it's late…me and Kaho will have to get back home early…"said Len

"Gambatte, both of you…"said all of them

"Arigato everybody…"said Kahoko and off they went

**On their wedding day….**

"Kaho –chan looks like a princess!!"said Mio

**Kahoko blushed….**

"Girls, it's almost time…get ready…"said Kahoko's sister

"Hai…."said all the girls..

**Fuyummi-chan, Nao, Mio and Mori-san were Kahoko's bridesmaids…**

**While, Kazuki, Keichii,Ryotaro and Azuma were Len's bestman…since he doesn't have any other friends**

**Amou-san and Ari-kun were our photographers…**

**As the song, Ave Maria was played…Kahoko walked down the isle with her father-in-law…**

**When the song ended, Kahoko stood next to Len, arm-in-arm…**

"Kahoko, you look really pretty…"whispered Len

**Kahoko giggled…**

**When the exchange their rings…Len kissed her passionately on the lips…**

**At the dinner reception,**

"Congratz to the new married couple!!"said everybody

"Thank you...'said both of them

"So, Kahoko..you're going to be from now on, huh??"said Ryotaro

"Yeah..."said Kahoko

"Well...please go ahead...I hope you guys will enjoy our wedding..."said Kahoko

**After cutting the 7 layered wedding cake…Kahoko and Len performed a duet together…**

**The song was none other than…Ave Maria**

**After finishing playing that song, everybody clapped their hands and some even gave a standing ovation…**

"That was a truly remarkable performace!!"said Misa Hamai and Kahoko's mum

"Arigato..mothers.."said both of them

"Oi!!The new Tsukimori couple!!"said Ryotaro while waving his hand

"Thanks for inviting all of us...."said all of them

" Your wedding was so grand!! It must have cost a lot..."said Kazuki

"Well....."said Kahoko

"Modest as always......"giggled all of them

**After the dinner reception, Kahoko and Len went to their hotel room…**

"Len, I'm exhausted .."said Kahoko

"At least we'll get to sleep at the plane tomorrow…."said Len while he smirked

**Len hugged her gave her a kiss and went in bed together with her….**

**The next day, they went on the private jet that Fuyummi booked for them and off they went for their honeymoon…**

"Len I'm so tired…"said Kahoko

**Len put his hands over Kahoko's shoulders..and they both snuggled in…**

**It was lunch time….**

"Len, open your mouth.."said Kahoko

"Kahoko, I'm capable of eating by myself…"said Len

"Come on…please??"said Kahoko

"No…"said Len

"I hate you…."she said sarcastically…

**Len couldn't help but to feel a little amused by her behaviour…**

**Len attacked her lips….and gave a kiss…**

"You still hate me??"whispered Len

"Maybe…."said Kahoko

**He kept attacking her lips and he didn't hold back..he kissed her neck, her nose , her forehead …anywhere that was possible to reach….**

"Excuse me, Mr .and Mrs. Tsukimori ..but can u please get ready for landing…"said the pilot

**Both of them blushed and put on their seatbelts ….**

**When they got out of their plane…**

"Len, where is this??'said Kahoko

"It's my mom and dad's private island….they insisted on letting us use this island for our honeymoon…"said Len

"Oh…it's really pretty.."said Kahoko

**They put their luggage in the room and started packing….**

" I think that we should rest today..it's been a long day…"said Len

"Hai…."said Kahoko

**Kahoko went to sleep immediately while Len stayed up a little to read a book…**

**To be continued….stick around to find out what's gonna happen…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Tsukimori…"said two strangers

"_I'm Kanachi Huuga…your butler …I'm sorry I've not been able to serve your needs yesterday…."said the man dressed in black tuxedo_

_"I'm Kanachi Haruhi…Huuga's wife..I'm your housekeeper..please call me if you need anything…"said the women beside him_

" Arigato…we'll call you if we need some assistance…but for now please leave us…"said Len

" Yes, young master and mistress…."said the butler and the housekeeper

**Both of them left...........**

"Len?? "asked Kahoko

"Yes??"asked Len

"Well…you know…although I was reasonably rich before from all those solo concerts around asia..I've never actually hired anybody to serve me..I still lived in the same house as my parents…so I'm not sure if I'll get use to be called "mistress"…."said Kahoko

"Well…you'll just have to learn how to get used to that…"said Len while hugging her

**Both of them went out of their resort…**

"It's such a fine day…"said Kahoko

"I'm going in the water…."said Kahoko

"Okay….."said Len

**She went in the sea…..while Len sat under a big umbrella and continued reading his book…**

"Len!! I can see all the fish here!!Kawaii!!"said Kahoko

"The water's so clear!!"exclaimed Kahoko

_"Just like a kid....but there's one fact about her ..she's the most beautiful women that I've ever seen in my life..."thought Len_  
**Len just nodded his head….**

"Come in the water!!"said Kahoko

**Len shook his head….**

"Well…I guess my husband loves his books more than his wife…"said Kahoko

**Len's eyes widened…and those two started to have a fight….**

"Well….it looks like the young master and mistress are having a fight…"said Huuga

"Well….that happened to us too…remember?? But it was just a short one…."said Haruhi

**Both of them giggled….**

"I'm sure they'll get over it soon enough…."said Haruhi

**At night….**

Kahoko lied down on the bed…she tossed and turned to find a more comfortable position…

**Len went in to bed….**

"Kahoko, I'm sorry….."said Len

"No…Len…I'm the one that should be sorry…."said Kahoko

"I'll forgive you only if you give me a kiss…"said Len

"I don't give my kisses for free you know..but since I have to receive my punishment…"said Kahoko

**Kahoko got up and kissed Len passionately…Len held her in her arms…not letting her go…**

**(Warning!!There will be a slight make out scene…so just skip to the next chapter if you don't want to know anything about it)**

**Kahoko was surprised that Len had the guts to mess with her…he kissed every part of her face and body…**

"Len….stop…please…I'm really tired…"said Kahoko

**Len slowly broke the kiss…..**

"I'm not satisfied yet…you owe me big time…."said Len

"Hai..just not tonight…."said Kahoko

"I love you Len…"said Kahoko

"I love you too.."said Len

"Let's go to sleep…..okay??It's been a long night…"said Kahoko

**Len nodded his head and both of them doze off….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The next day…..Len finally went in the sea with Kahoko…but sadly, he got a sunburn because he forgot to put on his sunblock…**

"Len…gomenne…."said Kahoko

**Len just kept quiet…and nodded his head as a sign of forgiveness…he didn't mind getting sunburnt because his wife was treating the red patches…**

"All done….does it hurt…??" said Kahoko

"Not really…."said Len

"Let's just go to bed…."said Len

"Hai…"said Kahoko

**She layed down on her bed and thought…**

_"It's our last night here….and that's gonna happen…okay…Tsukimori Kahoko…whatever happens tonight..I'll be okay…because he's your husband…"_

**Len could see that Kahoko was fretting..**

"It's okay…I won't do anything if you don't want me to.."said Len and kissed Kahoko's forehead

**Kahoko trusted Len and went to sleep….**

**The next day….**

"Arigato for everything….Huuga-san and Haruhi-san"said Kahoko

"It's alright….and to be honest..you two really are the perfect couple…"said Kanachi Haruhi

**Kahoko and Len blushed….**

"We'll be going now…"said Len

"Have a safe trip back…."said both of the servants

**In the plane….**

" We're finally going back …huh?"said Kahoko

**Len nodded his head….**

"It's kinda sad..don't you think…"asked Kahoko

**Len just smirked….**

"Not really..because you're mine forever…."said Len

**Both of them locked their lips….**

" Len…you never treat anybody else this nicely…"said Kahoko

"Well…it must be fate…I can't imagine being sociable…."said Len

**Both of them giggled….**

" May the two passengers put on their seatbelts and prepare for landing…."said the pilot

" Are you scared of landing??"asked Len

" A little…."said Len

"Come here…."said Len hugging her

" Thank you for flying with Bel-Air…."

"Len…look outside…"said Kahoko

"Paparazzi…they never leave us alone , do they? "said Len

**As they walked out the airport….**

_"How was your honeymoon?"asked one reporter_

_"Where did you guys get married??"asked another reporter_

"Just ignore them…Kahoko"said Len

**Kahoko nodded her head…**

**They got into a limo….**

"Finally….."said both of them

"I'm excited about our new house…."said Kahoko

**Len smiled….**

**When they got there..Len pulled out his keys…and both of them entered the mansion…**

"Sugoi!! Len..I can't believe we'll be staying here all alone…"said Kahoko

_"I'm not planning for just the both of us staying here…"thought Len_

**Then…they saw all the presents their friends and family gave them…**

**There was kitchen tools, furniture….and a lot more…but there was one present that really struck them**

**It was Amou's present…a photo album with all their wedding pictures…**

"Len…I've never seen u smile that much…especially in a photo…"teased Kahoko

**They requested some of the maids to arrange all the other furniture …**

"Let's go to our room…."said Len

"Hai…."said Kahoko

"I'll go take a shower first…."said Kahoko

**Len nodded his head…**

**After her bath…she wrapped her body with her towel and went outside the balcony…**

"It feels amazing….."said Kahoko

"Feels nice…doesn't it??"said Len

"It reminds me of the time we played "Ave Maria" in Shouko's villa…"said Kahoko

**Len hugged her and turned her round and round…**

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY DISTURBING SCENE….IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS PART..JUZ SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…THKZ**

**Before they knew it…they were already on the bed… Len on top of Kahoko…**

"So??"asked Len

"Promise me that you'll be gentle??"asked Kahoko

"Promise….."said Len

**They locked their lips and the towels slowly unwrapped themselves..their body against each others…it was a magical moment for them….**

**To be contined………plz wait for the new chapter……**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**10 months later….**

" Len….I......"said Kahoko

"Just hold on a little longer..we're almost there…."said Len

**When they reached the hospital…**

"Kahoko..everything's gonna be fine…I love you.."said Len

**After that one sentence, Kahoko was sent to the delivery room…**

**After a couple of hours…**

"Oi…Tsukimori…calm down…she's gonna be fine…"said Tsuchiara

"Come on now…you did the same thing when Mori was gonna give birth.."said Kazuki

"Hahahaha…."everyone laughed except Len

**Suddenly…there was the sound of crying…actually two babies crying at the same time…**

"Congratz…Tsukimori!! You're a father!!"said Kazuki

_'Thank God….She's okay..."thought Len_

"Mr. Tsukimori..you may come in.."said the nurse

**The only thing his eyes were looking at were Kahoko and two babies in her arms…**

**When Kahoko looked at Len..she started to cry…**

**Len went by her side….and kissed her forehead**

"Arigato…Kaho…"said Len

**Kahoko gave Len the baby that was wrapped in a blue towel…**

"He looks exactly like you…"said Kahoko

"No…he has your smile.."said Len

**Both of them giggled…**

"She's beautiful..just like you…"said Len

"She has your eyes…you know??"said Kahoko

**Both of them giggled…**

_**' Click…..'**_

" What a rare sight..Tsukimori just giggled…"said Amou

"Amou…some privacy please??"said Kahoko

"Okay..okay…by the way…congratz to the new father and mother.."said Amou

"Thankz , Amou…"said Kahoko

" Hey…Kaho..how are you feeling??"asked Tsuchiara

"Just a little tired…"said Kahoko

"Kaho-senpai?? Congr-congratulations…."said Fuyummi

"Tsukimori..you're gonna have a buzy life ,aren't you??"asked Kazuki

Len smirked….

"Hey..you two..sorry I'm late…me and Sakura just rushed back from the airport…"said Azuma

"It's alright…."said Kahoko

**Suddenly….**

"Mother!! Father!!"exclaimed both of them

"You wouldn't think we'd miss our grandchildren's birth for the world, would you??"teased Hamai Misa and Len's father

"Kahoko…me and your dad couldn't be any prouder…"said Kahoko's mother

" Hai…even your brother and sister are here…"said Kahoko's dad

"Congratz..to the new parents…"said Kahoko's sister and brother

"Thank you….."said the new parents

**After a while….**

"I think we'd better get going…the new parents look really tired…we'll be going now…"said Hamai Misa

"Bye…congratz again.."said all of them

"Thank you..''said Len and Kahoko

**After all of them left…**

**Len and Kahoko's twins were sent to the newly born babies room…**

"I'm exhausted…."said Kahoko

"I'll be your side…always…"said Len

"I love you…."said Kahoko

" I love you more then you know…"said Len

**Kahoko smiled…and both of them doze off…**

**To be continued.....this isn't the end...wanna find out what's gonna happen?? Stay tuned....**


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention to all readers….**

**I have to apologize to all readers because I will have to change the last chapter….I'm**

**really sorry if I've caused any trouble to all fan readers. There was a few problems to**

**start off with and also I'll be really busy after the holidays so I might not have enough**

**time to finish the story by this year…I'm sincerely sorry and I hope you guys will have a**

**Happy New Year..:)**


End file.
